Shulks Adventure 2: The Feelings
by DBZSonicFan9000
Summary: Set 3 years after the first one. Shulk must break the rules for once and visit a follower again. Will he be able to save him from the terrors of life?


Shulk's Adventure 2: The Feelings.

It had been three years since I had encountered the Monado Boy, I have now gotten over the death of my father the all mighty Meek Meers. But things at school? Not much had improved. I had been getting bullied for abit. This started about 2 weeks ago. The teacher brought in a Nintendo Wii Home Console for us to play, But we could only play it if we were very good. I was a very good boy this day and I was allowed to play for an hour. The teacher gave me a selection of games to play but they all looked gay as fuck, Like Super Aids Bros and this Twilight Shitcess or whatever. I told him I brought my own game instead. Xenoblade Chronicles, A Game that the one and holy god Shulk blessed upon us before he left this world. I started up the game and proceeded to play through the story. I could hear snickering in the back however. "lolm8 shulk is piss" "wtf m8 such fag play cod instead" " needs more water" the class then erupted in laughter at me. The class then started screaming at me, "SHULK IS PISS" My eyes brought to tears. I found the courage to scream back at them. "Shulk left for you, Shulk left for me, Shulk left for hope, He only appears if he has to bless, And I have been blessed. I have met him once and he blessed me with knowledge that I didn't even know before in my past life, May Shulk have mercy on your souls"

The bullies walked up to me doing some kind of cool walk but in reality made them look like faggots. "Oh look, It's the Shulk Worshiper," The others laughed, "You have no friends, No one in the entire world, Except for Shulk of course, But even an idiot like you should know that Shulk is Fuck" Those words drove me to the edge, I needed to summon him. I needed to, But I didn't know how.

"Im Really Feeling It!"

I turned my head and spotted a young man figure. Sh-Shulk? Is that you? Shulk nodded. But all of a sudden, Two figures dropped down from the sky. Riki and Dunban showed up. "You were never alone," Dunban said, "Not now. Not ever" Riki said. My heart rose and a smile crossed upon my face. 3 years I had waited, But no moment could have been perfect then now. The bullies stared at The Monado Gang , Shaking with fear. Shulk then got his monados sword out. It was the moment I had been waiting for my entire life.

"TIME FOR A CHAIN ATTACK!" Shulk screamed.

The Monado Gang rushed at the bullies with high speed. Shulk did a backwards flying ninja kick to a bully's face. Making him cry out in pain. Shulk then stuffed his Monados Sword inside the bullies anus so far that it came out of his mouth. Dieing quicky. Then Dunban clotheslined 2 of the other bullies and snapped one of their necks in the process. One of them tried to crawl away, But Riki jumped on the bully's back. Whispering in his ear, "No one escapes from Riki" Riki grabbed him by the neck. And suddenly. Sprung out his massive 12 foot long cock into the crisp air. He then impales the bully on his cock, They all then fuck their corpses until semen filled their every hole. Tossing their bodies away. The gang suddenly looked at me. Shulk looks at me with a smile, I already knew what was going to happen next. I went down on my knees and gave the gang a blowjob, The three of their penises was really hard to fit in my mouth, And I nearly screamed in pain, But I didn't want to dishonor Shulk. He had claimed me. Suddenly their semen came out sprouting over my face and went inside my esophagus. Dunban and Riki waved their goodbyes and flew up to the sky. Saying I wanted to have a private chat with Shulk. Shulk then looked at me with a glare in his eyes. "I may Shulk Alone. But I couldn't stress to see one of my fellow followers be treated in such a way. So I got the gang together to help assist me." Im crying, But of happiness. "Thank you Shulk," Shulk then rised up to the sky slowly. "Shulk please. What will I do? I need you in my life. I don't want to see you leave my life again. "Shulk chuckled and smiled. "I was there. Every single second of every single day. I will never leave you." Shulk then rised up to the sky. And from there. He was gone. Before I lost consciousness, I had one thing on my mind.

Shulk, last time you were feeling it. But now. Im feeling it, Im really feeling it deep in my heart.

And especially my cock.


End file.
